


Keep Driving and Stay Free Will

by misamisa711



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fix-It, M/M, Road Trips, human!Cas
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 21:34:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11609400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misamisa711/pseuds/misamisa711
Summary: Cas 失去了荣光，Sam 和 Dean 找到了他。他们找到了一起天使相关的案件，他们一起开车去解决案件，顺便解决他们三人间的问题。





	Keep Driving and Stay Free Will

**Author's Note:**

> 我不拥有 SPN，也不拥有里面的角色。  
> 很萌 SDC 的相处模式，于是爆肝写了这篇文。希望你们喜欢。

妖都SLO发的无料。全文放出。懒得分chapter了。

 

1.

Dean 将 Impala 停在汽车旅馆门前的停车场时，天色已经暗沉，旅馆的窗户里亮着橘黄色的灯光，光线从白色的绣花窗帘中透出。

Dean 拔出车钥匙，但没有走下车。他的眼神在回头看向汽车后座时，顿时软了下来。后座上，Cas 侧着身子睡着了。他的肩膀和一边的脸都压在车窗上，以一种醒来后绝对会后背酸痛的姿势。车窗上留下了一片因 Cas 的呼气而留下的白雾。

从地堡前往明尼苏达寻找 Cas 的一路上，Dean 和 Sam 轮换着开车， Dean 开了其中的六个小时，他驾驶到眼睛发酸，肩膀生疼，凭借一股想要找到 Cas 的冲动驱使着他开下去。Cas 最后的地点，他需要尽快赶到那里，直到亲眼目睹 Cas 还活着，他一路超速驾驶的肾上腺激素才慢慢消退下来，他悬着的心才能落地。

自 Dean 和 Sam 将 Cas 从他的坠落点找到后，Cas 的状态就一直不是很好。他嗜睡，无精打采。Cas 甚至未曾开口，跟他们讲讲到底发生了什么事。从他们在一家加油站前发现失神晃悠的 Cas 起，Cas 就一直保持着睡一觉，醒来后和前座上的 Sam 讲几句话就又睡过去的节奏。Cas的身体像是一部电量不足的手机，将他的神志封闭在一个接一个的睡眠中。

当他们打开广播，车载收音机里播放的都是全球范围流星雨的新闻，节目主持人聒噪而夸张的腔调让 Dean 想要越过电波给那人一记闷棍。他们甚至将这场“流星雨”称作是上帝的恩惠。Dean 想要痛揍电台主持人的理由又增加了一条——普通人根本不知道发生了什么，只愿将异常解读成一切可以让人心安理得的琐事。

 

然而 Dean 本身对真相也知之甚少。天使从天堂纷纷坠落，这是 Dean 唯一知道的事实，从 Cas 口中问出来的几率却随着他固执的沉睡陷入谷底。唯一值得庆幸的是，Kevin 仍旧在地堡里研究那块石碑，或许他能够解读出来，他与 Sam 便能从侧面得知事情的全貌。

“给。钥匙。”Sam 突然出现在车窗外，一串写着门牌号的钥匙从窗口抛了进来，“Cas 还没醒过来吗？”他的头探进车窗内，Cas 的胸口仍在有规律地起伏着，全然不觉车已经停下来好久。

“他估计累坏了。”听见 Dean 的话，Sam 挑了挑眉。

 

“但是天使不睡觉。”Sam 说。

 

“你懂，跌落总是会给人眩晕感的。”Dean 耸耸肩，或者是不愿细想从天堂坠落对一名天使而言意味着什么，“Cas 会好起来，用他爸爸给的魔力。”这句话说得过于小声，搞得 Sam 都几乎要听不清楚了。

“但我不再是天使了。”Cas 低沉的声音响起。他在不知何时已经醒过来。

Dean 扭头，碰上昏暗的车厢中 Cas 的目光，一辆吉普车驶过，亮起的车灯照射进 Cas 蓝灰色的双眼里，一闪一闪的的光亮之下，他的眼中带着一丝 Dean 不能解读的阴郁。

 

2.

“那么，天堂里再也没有天使了？”Dean 说，呼出一口气，他看向Sam，后者靠在一个滋滋作响的旧冰箱上，双手交叠在胸前，脸上一副难以置信的神情。

“Metatron 骗了我。”Cas 的语气中有一丝苦涩，“他盗走了我的荣光。”Cas 坐在旅馆房间的床上，突然之间，Cas 对研究自己的手指产生了无穷的兴趣。

“所以，你的荣光是 Metaron‘关闭天堂’大业的最后一个要素。” Dean 突然明白过来，为什么 Cas 变成了一个人类，他的荣光，被 Metaron 夺走，完成了那个可憎的仪式，而现在，Cas 的荣光被污秽沾染了，剩下的部分也只能跟着苟延残喘。

“我以为我一直做的都是有利于天堂的事情。”Cas 说，他的头低垂了下去，“Naomi 说的没错，我应该永远待在炼狱里，我就是那块过短的木板。”

“那个贱人说错了，你只是有了自由意志。”Sam 显然不同意 Cas 的观点，他摇头低语着，“你是自由的，不再是他们的傀儡了，你只是选择了你认为是正确的。”

但是 Cas 只是更加疑惑了，他的表情像是吃了苦的东西似的，头也歪向一边，“自由意志是不存在的。”他说，为了更加强调一点，他又说了一次，这一次更加小声了。

“我的每次选择，都造成了更加严重的后果。如果自由意志的结果是如此，那么上帝选择让我们服从是不无道理的。”Cas 抬头看向 Dean，眉头紧锁，他注视 Dean 的眼睛，一动也不动。

Dean 不相信有什么永恒不变的真理，或者所谓‘正确的道路’。上帝早就不再回应，留下一个乱糟糟的天使军团，以及其他的妖魔鬼怪。在这个混沌的世界里，唯一的真实，只有唯一能够确认的内心。

“嘿，谁说我们做过的事情都是正确的了？你我和 Sam 三个人不过是一个磕过恶魔血的瘾君子，一个去过地狱的傻蛋，和一个迷糊天使罢了。”Dean 欢快地吹了一个口哨。

“欢迎加入自由意志队。”Sam 看了一眼 Dean，然后他们的目光又回到了 Cas 身上。

“这太过了。”Cas 猛然站起来，差点不稳跌倒，Sam 赶忙扶住了他。“成为人类，这种感觉。”Cas 呢喃着，“一切对我来说都是那么陌生——”

“好吧。这就是我们每天经历的啊。”Dean 摊手。Dean 不懂作为一个天使是怎么样的体验，但从 Cas 的表情上看，Dean 敢说突然失去这种身份的感觉大概就像是在一张白纸上打翻了调色盘，复杂的情绪纷纷在 Cas 的脸上浮现，最后，Cas 干脆陷入了一种怅然若失的状态中。

“兄弟，我说要不要喝点啤酒？”Sam 朝 Dean 挤挤眼，“我是说，这可是 Cas 第一次变成人类，以前他都说他不需要进食，那么他应该也没有尝试过酒精的味道吧？”

“公元前 3500 年时，美索不达米亚地区的苏美尔人就开始制作啤酒这种饮料了，他们选择将这种金黄色的液体献给女神宁卡西的礼物。人类起初将这种液体称为‘神的启示’，因为他们将啤酒带来的这种微醺感视为一种接近神的体验。”Cas 突然说，然后他不自然地笑了一下。

“别多嘴啦书呆子，你试下就知道了。”Dean 将一瓶啤酒打开，递给 Cas，Cas 沉默地接过了瓶子，喝了一口。

“哇哦。”Cas 发出一声感叹。

“怎么样？”Sam 问。

“感觉很好。”Cas 说，“我好像有点懂人类的想法了。”Cas 直直地望着眼前的那面墙，他手中的酒瓶被掂量了许久，Cas 研究着绿色花纹的墙纸上的一片污渍。最后他仰头将剩下的酒一口气喝完。

－－－

“不是吧？一瓶就醉倒下了？”Dean 望向已经躺在床上不省人事的Cas，无可奈何地看了 Sam 一眼，他们喝完了两瓶，正要开始第三瓶啤酒。他从没见过 Cas 喝醉过。Sam 说过他喝空了一间酒水店。以前他可是一个百毒不侵的天使，酒精、食物、睡眠，这些事情都是 Cas 之前从不需要担心的事情，但鉴于 Cas 现在是人类了，就得被卷入这些烦心事里。Dean 不禁想，如果 Cas 醒来，带着宿醉的头痛，又会是怎样的感觉，毕竟这一切对他来说都十分陌生。

“又剩下我们喝闷酒了哈。”Sam 将床头灯挑暗了一点，打开一瓶酒坐在了地上。

“Sam。我在想……”Dean 开口，一边掂量着将出口的话语，手中的啤酒已经被他喝了大半。“你放弃那个关闭地狱的试炼是正确的。”

“我失败了，经历过那么多，我再一次辜负了你们。”Sam 说，他的声音有点闷闷的。不知是不是因为他正唅着啤酒瓶的缘故。

“而你深知那要付出怎样的代价。Sam，你会死去。完成最后一项试炼后，你会死掉。难道你还不明白吗？”Dean 说，他的喉咙发紧，他决定将自己突然的语无伦次归罪于酒精。

“Dean。那时我已经下定决心，去完成——所有的试炼。”Sam 说，他脸上的表情像是要哭又像是想勉力挤出笑容，“我让你失望了很多次，我失败了很多次。只有那一次，我真正做到了。我完成了几乎所有的试炼，几乎。”

Sam 没有完成他的句子，但是 Dean 知道句尾的所指。Sam 被劝说放弃的最后一项试炼，Sam 是因为自己的苦苦哀求才放手，他放弃不是因为害怕死亡。相反，Sam 对此毫无恐惧。而这正是 Dean 害怕的。他害怕 Sam 不怕死。他害怕 Sam 会死去，他害怕在 Sam 死去后，自己会用尽一切手段将 Sam 带回来，不计后果，就算那后果是比天启更可怕的代价。

“我们可以一起猎魔，犯不着关闭地狱啊。”Dean 想要安慰 Sam，拯救他的自我厌恶。Sam 的神色只是更加地黯淡了下去，“Dean。”Sam的语气中充满了疲惫。

“Dean。我想要的是，”Sam 停顿了一下，他深呼吸，“我想要的不过是，给你带回一次胜利，哪怕一次也好。”

话音刚落，房间里便一片寂静。昏暗的床头灯下，Dean 看着 Sam 在阴影中，Dean 不禁想，Sam 眼角泛着泪光是否只是他的一个错觉。如果说 Cas 是他见过最不开窍的笨蛋，那么 Sam 就是他见过最榆木脑袋的固执鬼。又或者，其实最大的蠢货一直是他们三个。他们天生就有将一切事情搞得一塌糊涂的能力。

“但我不能没有你。”Dean 突然说，他甚至没想到这句话就这么冒了出来，他惊呆了，他从未想过他脑海中有过这样的念头。Sam 对他很重要，对他来说意味着很多，虽然他们彼此之间有那个“千万不要去地狱找我”的约定，但当想象 Sam 永远地离开他时——那将是不可接受的。

通常而言，在这种疑似真情表露的时刻，Dean 会插科打诨，会打哈哈将话题带过去，但这一次，不知怎么的，他怪罪于酒精，他就是没法忽视这一点。当他和 Cas 赶到那个废弃仓库前，Naomi 说了那番关于试炼的话……他的心顿时好似要死去，他脑海里只剩下一个念头，就是阻止 Sam 完成他那该死的试炼，他害怕打开那扇门，看到的是 Sam 了无生气的身体，以及一个不再是恶魔的 Crowley。他根本不敢想象。

“Cas 会照顾好你的。”Sam 说，“在完成第一项试炼，杀掉那条恶犬之后。我跟他说过，如果有什么不测发生在我身上，他将替我看着你。”

他语气中的坚定让 Dean 深恶痛绝，这也是 Dean 憎恨的，Sam 拥有的一个特质。为什么他们总是要固执地将事情变得如此复杂？

“下次不要这么吓我了。”Dean 想象着自己面对的是一个又将不小心打碎花瓶的小 Sam，他试图让自己的语气里带上一种“下不为例”的权威感，他已经将话说得很清楚了。他是这么希望的。但再一次站在 Sam 面前，他无力地认知到，Sam 不再是那个对他亦步亦趋的孩子了。他将永远都无法远离危险的召唤。

“你该睡了。明早我们还要赶路呢。”Sam 淡淡地说。他又退回到了那种 Dean 完全无法解读的面孔中，这是 Sam 从他那里学的，当对话急转直下时使用的小伎俩。他们都太过于擅长结束这些对话，当一些端倪昭显之时。

 

3.

Cas 在一阵头痛中醒来，这种感觉是他从未有过的。这并不是说他还是个天使的时候没有任何痛感，而是这种像是被拉扯来拉扯去，被困在一具皮囊里的撕扯感对他来说是头一遭。他从未意识到人类是如此容易被不适主宰的生物，直到今天。为此，他心中对 Sam 和 Dean 的敬意又多了几分——人类是如何做到将具有巨大潜能的灵魂装进这样一具脆弱的容器里的？

Cas 的双脚刚踏上地面，就感到一阵天旋地转，他几乎失去了对自己身体的控制，他感到一种强烈的对水的渴望。突然，他的内心生出一股对自己的厌恶之情。

Dean 稳定的呼吸声从另一边的那张床上传来，带着点轻微的鼾声， Cas 的视线移向客厅厨房，他惊讶地看见 Sam 坐在餐桌旁，手提电脑打开着，微弱的光线照亮了他的脸。

显然 Sam 也对 Cas 的醒来感到吃惊，但那表情只一瞬间就从他的脸上消失了。正是此时，Cas 震惊地发现自己开始演变出一些对人类表情的解读能力，他从 Sam 的神情中解读出了一丝关心。

Sam Winchester。起初，这个人类对他而言不过是体内流着恶魔血的男孩。再然后，Cas 将 Sam 视为 Dean 的弟弟，一个在作为 Dean 的守护者时不得不承担的义务。

直到他触碰到了 Sam 的灵魂。在将那片破碎不堪的灵魂放回 Sam 体内时，Cas 掌心上握着是 Sam 灵魂沉重的热度，只一瞬间他便知晓了 Sam的所有。他的一切，他的强大，他的软弱，他的喜悦，他的痛苦。当他看向 Sam 的灵魂，他的胸膛响起奇异的共鸣，发出令人心醉的协和音，Sam的灵魂像是磁石般吸引着他靠近，一边使他的翅膀发出微微的震颤。Sam是他应当守护的对象。Cas 这么下定了决心。

而现在，他的体内不再有荣光了，他无法再从目视中窥见 Sam 的内在。只是当他的眼神和 Sam 相交的那一刻，他仍然能体会到那颤动的感觉。

“你没事吧？”Sam 的话打断了他的思绪，他的注意力回到了眼前，这间光线不足的旅馆房间。Sam 还没入睡，在用电脑给他们找一个案件，或是他荣光的线索，这是今天稍早一点的时候 Sam 跟他说的。当 Cas 回忆起这段时，他的肋骨中间就升起一阵温暖的感觉。

“我……还好。”Cas 一开口，他的胃部就一阵翻腾，他赶忙捂住了嘴。

“Cas！”Sam 跑到他的身边，抓住他的一只胳膊，将他领到了水龙头前，Cas 立刻在水槽前干呕起来。

“吃了这个，会让你好受一点。”Sam 不知从什么地方掏出了两片白色的药片，还有一瓶矿泉水，Cas 顺从地服下了，然后将瓶子里的水一饮而尽。在水接触到他喉咙的瞬间，他突然懂得了古埃及人在某篇诗歌中描写到，在沙漠中偶遇一片绿洲的那种狂喜。

"你会没事的。"Sam 说，他的目光中燃烧着一丝抚慰人心的希望，尽管在这样的混乱的局面下，没人知道未来会发生什么。不知何故，Cas还是选择相信 Sam。

"谢谢。"Cas 说，不想让 Sam 误以为自己的沉默代表着自己心情的低落，但他隐约地感觉到，Sam 察觉到了什么，Sam 永远是兄弟俩中对他人情绪更加敏感的那个。

"我会没事的。"Cas 虚弱地朝 Sam 笑笑，Sam 同样报以微笑。"我们都会没事的。"Sam 说，尽管他脸上的表情可以被解读为略带伤感。

刚才那句话兴许是 Cas 讲过的一个最蹩脚的谎言了，但人类的那一部分告诉他这么做是正确的。Sam 的那句话真实性待考，鉴于这两兄弟一贯灾祸缠身的历史，由此 Cas 疑心 Sam 和他做的是同样的事。而这又是 Cas 为人类的特质深深着迷的原因之一，他们似乎不用明说就能明白对话间的潜台词，并将此作为一个心照不宣的秘密。

"你应该去休息了。"Cas 指出。Sam 明显的睡眠不足已经无法掩盖，特别是他眼睛底下深深的黑眼圈。

"我给我们找了一个案子，"看到 Cas 疑惑的神情，Sam 又说："明天我们再讨论细节。"之后他便把手提电脑合上了。

他们为谁该睡床争论了一阵，Sam 和 Cas 都坚持认为自己应该睡沙发，Cas 认为 Sam 的高个子睡在沙发上只会让第二天醒来落得一身疼痛， Sam 则坚持 Cas 的体力需要长时间的休息才能恢复。最后他们都向彼此妥协，为了不让争吵弄醒 Dean，他们选择挤在一张床上睡觉。

"晚安。"Sam 爬上床，缩在靠墙的角落，他身上的衣物散发着 Dean 那辆 Impala 车上淡淡的皮革味，Cas 漂浮不定的思绪顿时停滞了下来，天堂可以等待。他想，既定之事如覆水难收，当下最不需要的就是为无可挽回之事徒增烦恼。

听着 Sam 响起的呼吸声，Dean 在另一头说着含糊不清的梦话，Cas让思想放空，任由躯体沉沉地睡去。

 

4.

Dean 是被从遮光力不足的窗帘外透出的光照醒的。

他本应为美梦被打断而愠怒，或者因为起床低血压带来的头痛而大为光火，但当他的视线转向另一边的床时，在目光所及之处，Sam 和 Cas 挤在一张床上，睡着了。Sam 的头发变得乱糟糟的，从被单和枕头的空隙中露出来，随着 Cas 的呼吸吹拂着，扑打在他的脸上。

顿时一种难以言述的感觉攫取了他的心脏，让他突然忘记了如何呼吸。轻飘飘的欢愉感让他的头脑变得清明起来，他决定在这个特殊的清晨，将似乎从他们出生起便笼罩在头上的坏运气抛诸脑后。

「我和我最在意的人们在一起。」他想。这就足够好了。

－－－

“所以？你又给咱们找了一个案子？”Dean 将装着羊角包的牛皮纸袋扔在桌面上，尽管不情不愿，Cas 已经起来了。他的脸上有着奇怪的绯红。

“怎么了，小姑娘？”Sam 因为 Dean 的话投来一个不赞同的凝视。

“我的皮囊出了问题，感觉膀胱要爆炸了。”

Dean 几乎要大笑出声，"你需要排泄。你现在是人类，而不是什么不吃不喝的'荣光永动机'。当你喝水吃饭，当然会需要将'废料'扔出来。"

"Dean 的意思是说，你需要去一趟厕所。"Sam 清了清喉咙，一手指向洗手间的方向。

Dean 几乎是愉悦地看着 Cas 以怪异的姿势走进洗手间，门被关上了。一阵捣鼓的乒乓声之后，Dean 听见一声冲水声。然后是令人感觉诡异的静默。在与 Sam 的面面相觑中，洗手间门被咔哒一声打开，一头乱发的 Cas 走了出来。

“我不明白你们怎么不会为身为人类感到厌烦。”Cas 脸上挂着一副随时随地要受不了的表情说。

“是啦是啦。我们可是每天都要经历这些，已经变得很享受其中了。” Dean 摊手，“况且，你还爬到 Sam 床上去了啊。”

“Dean——”Sam 捏着鼻梁，伸出一只手指示意他住口。

“以防你觉得被抛下，我们现在可是在'三人行'。”Cas 一脸严肃，还一边用伸出双手比出了一个双引号。

Sam 翻了一个白眼。

Dean 爆发出一阵大笑，在看到 Cas 标志性的歪头时，他笑得根本停不下来，直到差点从餐桌旁滚到地板上。“我的天。”他一边擦着笑出的眼泪一边说，“你不会不知道这个词是什么意思吧？”

“三个人一起公路旅行，我看不出有什么值得幽默的地方。”Cas 似乎被 Dean 的反应搞得摸不着头脑，他看起来更疑惑了。

“行行好，千万不要和其他人说我们三个在'三人行'。”Dean 用着最大的诚恳说，“他们会以为我们正处于一段'开放式关系'中。”

“我们的关系并不'敞口'，Dean，我们的关系应该是'紧密关系'。” Cas 说，Dean 只是无力地捂住了脸，Cas 虽然变成了人类，但他对于人类的知识还有很多要学。

“额。我给咱们找了个案子，可能跟天使有关。”Sam 清了清嗓子，打开他的笔记本电脑，开始快速地敲击起键盘来。Dean 和 Cas 立刻就被吸引了注意力，聚集在 Sam 的周围。

“被害人眼睛被烧穿。我已经可以嗅出神圣的痕迹了哈？”Dean 瞄了一眼电脑屏幕上的新闻记事，报道记载着爱达荷州得梅因市中心一个意式家庭餐厅里发生的凌晨惨案。现场除了一位被烧穿眼睛的服务生外，还留下满地的血迹和肉屑，截至目前警方并未对此发表声明。

“你怎么想？”Sam 看了 Cas 一眼，他们之间似乎发展出了一种奇异的默契。Cas 侧过身去，越过 Sam 的手移动着电脑触碰板拖动着下拉条。“我也说不准，新闻里的信息太少了。”他摇摇头。

“看来我们只能去现场看看了。”Dean 说，“希望你还带着你的 FBI制服，Sammy。”

 

5.

Dean 开车将他们带去下一个案件地。这次，Cas 坐在副驾驶座上， Sam 躺在后座上补觉。

“看来得找时间教你怎么开车了。”Dean 说，双手熟练地调整 Impala 的方向盘，“毕竟你现在可不能嗖地一声就出现在什么地方了。”

“我会找回我的荣光的。”Cas 说，声音中满是痛苦和阴郁，这一次， Dean 不知他们的胜算又能有多少。

“我们会帮你的，但是在此之前，你要学会在这块大陆上移动的方法。”Dean 指出，Cas 看向他。在接触到 Dean 的眼神时，Cas 顿时像泄了气一样，接着他扭过头，凝望窗外不断略过的树影。

“我不会拖累你们的。等我恢复得差不多了，我就离开。”Dean 为 Cas 语气中的自暴自弃而暗暗吃了一惊。

“我们不会抛下你的。尤其不会是在这个时候。”Dean 说，他的语气极为肯定。“别再自顾自地玩失踪了，我是认真的。你敢再逃跑，我就要在旅馆弄一个圣火圈圈住你了。”

“你意识到你刚将了一个糟糕的笑话吗？”Cas 轻笑出声，Dean 的心脏莫名地被攫住了，空气中的每一个分子都霎时被感官化地放大， Impala 的引擎声，车内空调的轰鸣，局促的呼吸声，这三者之间的界限变得模糊起来，他的记忆之海在船锚被抛下的瞬间激起几层浪花。他曾经见过 Cas 的这个笑容。Dean 想，在另外一个空间。一个他未来得及拯救的时空。

－－－

“我的天，这简直是我见过最恶心的犯罪现场。”Dean 皱着眉头，一边用手套拨弄着地上残留的一片肉块。Cas 蹲在地上，研究着吧台残骸中一片发光的酒杯碎片。一旁的 Sam 正和当地的警探交谈。

“Dean，看这个。”Cas 捡起了那片玻璃，将它放在掌心上掂量，“这片玻璃粘上了天使的荣光。”

Dean 接过了 Cas 手上发着白色光芒的碎玻璃，在接触到碎片边缘的那瞬间，那片玻璃上的光猛地变强，发出爆炸性的光亮，接着很快就黯淡下去了。

“这意味着什么？”Dean 问。

“这说明，曾经有天使随着他的容器爆炸了，他的荣光随着皮囊的撕裂而四分五裂。”Cas 说，虽然他的语调几乎可以称得上是冷静，但 Dean 还是听出了一丝懊恼的气息。

“和容器不兼容，哈？”Dean 将玻璃碎放回了地面，那块碎片已变得和普通的碎玻璃毫无两样了，很难想象那里曾沾染上了天使的一部分。

“当天使选择的容器不足以承载荣光的时候，就会发生这样的情况。”

Cas 说。

“看起来是很匆忙的‘皮囊采购‘啊？也没提前试试这件衣服合适不合适自己。”Dean 转向了 Sam，后者完成了和警探的对话，正拿着一本卷宗朝他们走来。

“有什么情报没？”Cas 问。

“警方现在正在化验现场残留的人体残骸内的 DNA，他们说一有消息就会告诉我们。”Sam 的表情也不是很确定，他们对这个案子知之甚少，甚至也无法弄清楚来到这个地方的天使人数。

“监控录像呢？”Dean 追问。

“没用，”Sam 摇头，“存储录像的硬盘都烧掉了，根本无法读取出任何数据。”

“现场留下的证人呢？有那名双眼被烧穿的服务生的什么消息没有？”Dean 在说这句话的时候，看见了 Cas 明显地缩了一下肩膀。

“在事件发生后，那名可怜的服务生被送到了医院，我们兴许能从她身上询问出什么来。”Sam 指了指档案夹内页别着的一张年轻女性照片，只看了一眼，Dean 就感到一阵惋惜。

“梅因市立医院，就在我们刚才来的路上。”Dean 看了一眼照片下贴着的医院收治条说。

 

6.

“你没事吧？”Sam 问，Cas 的脚步在走向病房的时候有些许不稳，他甚至还在墙上的扶手上支撑了一下。

“我听见了一声尖锐的巨响。”Cas 按了一下耳朵，“那让我非常不舒服。”

“我没听到有什么声音啊。”Dean 疑惑地望了望四周，医院走廊里安静极了，只有时不时从病房里传来呼叫器的几声哔滴的声响。

“就是这间了。”Sam 轻敲了一下门，推门进去。

门一打开，Dean 的视线就落在病床旁陪护椅上坐着的男人身上。“你们是谁？”他警惕地抬头望了一眼走进病房的三个人。

“FBI，我们需要和这位女士聊聊。”Dean 亮出了自己的联邦调查员证件。

那个男人尽管狐疑，但也慢慢站了起来。“我是她的男朋友，我叫

Jeff。”他说。

“介意给我们一点空间吗？我们需要单独和她谈谈。”Sam 摆了摆手，Jeff 盯着他看了好一会，然后是 Cas，尽管看上去一脸疑惑，他还是走出去了。

“好的，Emily，我可以叫你 Emily 吧？你还记得那天晚上发生了什么事情吗？”Dean 对着病床上躺着的人问，她的眼睛已经被用绷带包扎住了，虽然如此，Dean 还是感到了一丝难受。

“那天深夜，有一个女人来到店里，她看起来好像很不舒服。”Emily开口说，情绪有点不稳，她深吸一口气继续道：“她跟我说，她这具皮囊要支撑不住了，她要我说同意。”

“你拒绝了？”Cas 问。

“我太害怕了，那女人的脸突然开始剥落开来，像是恐怖电影里演的那样，然后她全身开始发起光来！”Emily 呜咽了一声，“然后我的眼睛就被烧着了，那个女人的血溅了我一身。”

Dean 看了 Cas 一眼，然后是 Sam，Sam 一脸震惊，Cas 则是若有所思的表情。

“我们知道了，多谢你的配合。”Dean 摞下这句话，向 Sam 使了一个“出去说话”的眼神。

“我们的受害人大概是在皮囊爆炸时意外地看到了天使的真面目，以致眼睛被灼瞎了。“Sam 说。他们一走到房门口，就地找了个拐角聊了起来。

“至少就目前我们手头有的线索，看起来是这样的。”Dean 对 Sam 的推论表示同意。

“或许我们应该在市中心继续搜集线索。”Cas 说，“况且你们也一个白天没吃东西了。”他看起来似乎十分沮丧，不停地将手插进风衣口袋里又伸出来，仿佛这么做能减轻他的焦虑似的。

“走吧！我可饿坏了。”Dean 大喊，重重地在 Cas 肩膀上拍了一掌，差点将他推了个踉跄。

－－－

在咖啡店里，Dean 先是给自己点了一大盘牛肉汉堡配薯条，在看到仍在一个字一个字研究着菜单的 Cas 后，Dean 顺手便给他点了一份同样的东西。Cas 只是看了他一眼，没说什么。

“不得不说，这里的咖啡真的比高速公路服务区里卖的好喝多了。” Sam 喝了一大口咖啡，往烤吐司上抹着果酱。Sam 的点单先上了，他便开始吃了起来。

“我能试一下那个吗？”Cas 看到 Sam 手上拿着的吐司片，好奇地问。

“啊，哦，当然。”Sam 似乎也没想到 Cas 会这样问，他带着些惊讶的表情点头，Cas 伸出手蘸了一口果酱，然后在 Dean 和 Sam 讶异的注视中舔了舔手指。“怎么了？”他问。Cas 的表情是如此理直气壮，以至于 Winchester 兄弟们一时间竟哑口无言。

正在此时，服务生将他们点的汉堡套餐放在桌面上，Dean 的注意力便又被吸引到食物上了，“哈。番茄酱。”正说着，他就挤了一大堆番茄酱在薯条上。

“恶。“Sam 做了一个夸张的表情。

“咬我啊。“Dean 一脸得意，他抓起一把薯条，把嘴巴塞得满满的。“餐厅里的受害者，有消息了。”Sam 将手机屏幕推到两人面前，“通过对比近期的失踪人士名单，警方找到了那些残骸的主人。”

“Lily Lanes，家住得梅因市的郊区。她的丈夫在昨天报警，声称她自三天前去参加了唱诗班活动后就再没有回家过。”Dean 仔细阅读着邮件附件里的内容。

“我们解决完这些就去她家看看，说不定有什么发现。”Sam 指着 Dean 和 Cas 的汉堡说，并喝完了手上的最后一口咖啡。

“我想再去医院附近看看。”Cas 心不在焉地说，他将盘子推到一边，然后拍了拍手上的盐粒。餐盘里的汉堡只被吃了一半。

“我们分头行动。等会 Sam 和我去郊外，你一个人去医院没问题吗？”Dean 问。

“我一个人可以的。”Cas 说，往桌子上放了一把皱巴巴的钞票，他要先离开了。

“那好吧。”Dean 说，嘴里还塞着食物，他一把将 Cas 盘子里剩下的薯条也捡起来吃了。

“回头见了，Cas。”Sam 说。

于是他们就在餐厅里和 Cas 告了别。

 

7.

再一次去到医院让 Cas 十分不适应，鉴于他对医院的坏记忆多过好记忆。但是，Cas 有无论如何都要确认的事情。

“Emily？”他轻轻推开门，门打开了，里面站着一个金发女人，她不是 Emily——

“Lily Lanes？”

本应该出现在警方卷宗里的失踪人士，几乎被确认死亡的人，却活生生地站在了 Cas 面前，Cas 不禁往后退了一步。不论眼前这人到底是什么，她都不应该活着，不应该站在这里。

“Castiel。我听很多人提起过你。”

“你是谁？”Cas 问，他抽出了袖子里藏着的天使之刃。旋即，Cas听见身后的门被咔哒一声锁上的声音。

“Hael。”

“我知道你。你是掌管花园与二月的天使。”Cas 说，手上握着的刀柄并没有放松。

“我要你的皮囊。这幅皮囊根本容纳不了我。”Hael 说，这时 Cas 才注意到 Hael 占据的这具皮囊的脖子上有一道深深的疤痕，上面的皮肤像是斑驳脱落的墙纸般，露出粉红色的皮肉，一直延伸到她穿着的西装衣领下。

“至于这具——”Hael 指了指床上躺着的 Emily，后者正因注射镇静剂的作用沉沉睡着，“她明确地拒绝了我。这代表她已经没用了。”

Cas 顿时怒火中烧，“这就是你烧掉这个可怜人眼睛的理由？”

“噢？你管这种愚钝的灵长类生物叫'可怜'？她的记忆是多么容易被操纵，只要我这样轻轻对她一点，她就会对我想让她相信的事实坚信不疑。” Hael 用食指点了点自己的额头，然后用一种让人很不舒服的眼神上下打量了 Cas 一遍，“怪不得，你现在是个人类了。”她说，她的语气就像是在讨论应该被捅掉的一巢穴蚂蚁。

“我不会说'同意'的。这是我的意志，我的选择。我的荣光虽然已经不在了，但我不会放弃 Jimmy 的躯体。”Cas 说，他举起天使之刃，银色的刀锋横曳在两人之间。

“哦，Castiel。”Hael 用一种悠长的语调说，还带上了一丝残忍的玩味，“我不觉得在这件事情上你有选择的余地。”她掏出一把枪，指着 Cas 胸口的方向。

Cas 先是一愣，然后他低下了头。当他抬起头的时候，Cas 的脸上带着一丝嘲讽的笑容。“你知道你把自己陷入了一种困境中吧？如果你杀了我，你是得不到我的同意的。”

“谁说我要杀了你。”Hael 将枪口向下移，“我只是马上要你见识下。如果你不说同意的话，你管辖下的人类的下场。”

“Sam 和 Dean？！”Cas 这才想起，正在前往 Lily Lanes 住处，对即将遇到的危险一无所知的 Sam 和 Dean。自愿选择死亡是一回事，将他人置于险境又是另外一回事了。

“你会跟我走的。”Lily 走到 Cas 跟前，她的高跟鞋在地上碰出清脆的声音，“当我向警方诱导到这个调查方向的时候，我就知道你们这些人类会像见了花蜜一样一窝蜂地扑上去。”

“Lily Lanes 的丈夫报了警。”Cas 说，他突然对这个陌生人的命运有了不祥的预感。

“多亏了他。不然我也无法伪造这具皮囊主人的死亡。人们总是说‘眼见方为实’，但是满餐厅地板的血肉和 DNA 就能让警方假定你已经死了。或许我应该说‘眼见方为虚’不是吗？”

“那片玻璃上的荣光，也是你做的？”

“哦那个？那个就是个不足为道的天使小伎俩。”Hael 翻了个白眼，“身为人类的你，是无法准确分辨天使魔术和真正的荣光的，让你们以为我已经自爆了。我所做的只不过是降低你们的警戒心而已。这条线索一直都是错误的，Winchester 兄弟们现在估计已经踏进我的陷阱了。”

 

8.

快到傍晚的时候，Dean 和 Sam 开车来到一幢外表平平的米白色房子前，这栋房子长得与中产阶级在郊外购置的统一独栋式别墅没什么两样，种植着玫瑰花的草坪，褐黄色的栏杆，木纹棕色的信箱，指不定还能在后院找到一个小小的充气游泳池。

他们没花多大的力气就打开了房子的门锁，Sam 拿着枪紧跟在 Dean 身后，警觉地观察着周围的环境。走廊间静悄悄的，没有一丝声音，屋内的摆设井井有条，没有被打乱的痕迹。

“我去楼上，你搜楼下。”Dean 抬起枪，迈向了楼梯。

“待会楼下见。”Sam 说，他往厨房的方向走去。

Dean 走上楼梯，他拿起了置物架上放着的婚纱照，是 Lily Lanes 和她的丈夫。他们穿着结婚的礼服，Lily 捧着礼花，对着镜头露出幸福的笑容。Dean 正要将相框放回原位，突然，他发现相框的一个角上沾着凝固的红色液体。Dean 心头一紧，放慢脚步朝主卧走去。

“Sam？快过来看看。”他高喊一声，但没人响应。于是他推开了卧室的门。

照片里的男人躺在地上，一动不动。他的眼眶已经被烧焦，地毯上有凌乱的几摊血迹，一部手机被扔在他的脚边，听筒的位置沾了血。

Dean 蹲下查看，他先是探了探此人的鼻息，然后是颈动脉处的脉搏，他死了。Dean 震惊地想道。他需要去厨房找 Sam。他想。

正当 Dean 想起身的时候，有什么人出现在他的身后。Dean 转头，紧握着手中的枪想看清楚来者是何人，当他看清楚那人的身影时，Dean的双眼睁大了。

“Jeff？”

Jeff 伸出一只手搭在他的肩膀上，另一只手碰了他的后脑勺。顿时， Dean 就失去了意识。

－－－  
Dean 睁开双眼，发现被人双手反绑在厨房里的一个椅子上。Sam 坐在地上，双手也被束缚着。“Sam？！醒醒！”Dean 朝 Sam 的方向喊。 Sam 先是摇晃了一下，然后他慢慢睁开了眼睛，当他看清周围的环境时，他的眼神里充满了疑惑。

“Dean？”Sam 扭动了几下身体，在发现自己被绑起来的时候，他惊恐地和 Dean 对视。“这是怎么回事？”

“是 Jeff。”Dean 说，“某个混蛋天使占据了 Emily 男朋友的身体，他那时就在医院里。”

“那么 Cas 那时候听到的声音就是他了？”

Sam 点点头，“他一定是无意间听见了天使间的电波。该死的，医院里的那个天使是在和他的同伙通风报信。”

“Cas 有危险了。”Dean 焦急地说，他试图在椅子上转动身体，绳子绑得很紧，勒得他的肩膀生疼，他动了动手腕，绳结丝毫也没有松动的迹象。

“没用的。Hael 已经在来的路上了。Castiel 一个人是解决不了她的。” Jeff 的身影出现在门口，他的手上握着一把天使之刃。

“操你的，不管你们想做什么，你们都惹错了人。”Dean 咬牙切齿地说，他的右手一边在椅子背上胡乱摸索。突然，他的指尖触碰到了一处凸起。那是一枚固定椅子框架的钉子，因为有些年头变得有些许松动，他用仅能活动的右手拇指和食指一点点将那枚钉子拽出来，然后一点点在钉子尖锐的边缘上磨着手腕边绑着的绳子。

“Dean Winchester 和 Sam Winchester，天使们都在讨论着你们的名字，你们很有名。”

“哦，那你又是谁？一个无名之辈？”Dean 吐了一口口水，瞪着 Jeff 皮囊里的天使。

“啊哈，瞧瞧这是谁？”正当 Dean 一边和天使说话分散他的注意力时，一个女声从走廊里传来，Dean 和 Sam 都抬起头看向来者的方向，发现厨房门口站着已经被警方推定死亡的 Lily Lanes，这间房子的女主人。

她一只手拽着 Cas，这时 Dean 才看到她的手里握着一把女士手枪，枪口顶在 Cas 腰间。

“Sam，Dean。”Cas 在看到他们的一瞬间，表情上有着一种深深的后悔。

“Castiel，还记得我跟你说过，如果你不同意，这些人类的下场吗？” Hael 说，她甜美的笑容看起来是如此残忍，她可憎的枪口从 Cas 身上移开了，垂在她的身旁，这让 Dean 悬着的心暂时落了地。但是，Cas 表情里有什么在告诉着他，这事不对劲。Cas 的配合非常古怪。

“你到底在说什么？”Dean 继续捣鼓着那枚钉子，他已经能感觉到绳子渐渐变松了，现在他需要的是不停和天使们讲话，以将他们的注意力从他手背后的事情上移开。

“我们亲爱的 Castiel 说过，他宁可死也不会同意我附他的身。”Hael把玩着那把手枪，将它在手掌上转来转去，“我带他过来是要让他知道，这世上有比死亡更可怕的事情。”

她将枪口指向了 Dean。

“不——”Cas 和 Sam 同时发出了一声叫喊。Hael 只是笑得更开心了。

“当 Castiel 第一次违抗命令的时候，身处天堂的我们都感到万分意外。我研究了很久，究竟是什么让 Castiel 偏离了上帝预设的轨迹，产生了对人间的依恋呢？”Hael 说，“我在市中心跟踪了你们一段时间，终于让我找到了原因。”

“他的弱点就是 Winchesters。”这句话就是 Hael 下达的审判了， Dean 惊恐地看见 Cas 张嘴，准备说同意了。

“不！Cas，听到没有，我不准你同意！”Dean 喊道。这该死的绳子怎么还没断，他心想。  
“Dean……”Cas 的语气里的疲倦仿佛他已经放弃了一切。

“舍生取义总是美好的，”Hael 不无遗憾地说，“我也预料到了你会这么说，Dean Winchester，正直之人，永远不将死亡当一回事啊。”

Dean 看着 Hael 的枪口从他的方向移开，转向了 Sam。

“但我给你们找了一个让你们都能伤心的办法。”Hael 说完，扣动了扳机。

绳子断了。Dean 蹭地一下从椅子上站了起来，他用尽全身的力气撞倒了 Hael，就在 Jeff 迟疑的瞬间，Cas 从他手上抢过了天使之刃，将它插入了 Hael 胸口。她发出一声尖叫，蓝灰色的荣光从她的眼睛、嘴里、鼻子中流出来，一阵炫目的光爆之后，地上留下了她烧焦的翅膀痕迹。

Dean 将 Jeff 绑在椅子上。然后，他掉头跑向地上的 Sam。

Cas 割开了束缚住 Sam 的绳索，将在痛苦中颤抖的 Sam 拉近怀里，他浅色的风衣上沾满了 Sam 红色的血液，更多的血从 Sam 肚子上的伤口里流出来。Dean 跪在地上，用手捂着 Sam 的伤口，却绝望地发现那根本是无济于事。

“嘿，Cas。”Sam 说，他的呼吸变得愈发困难，眼皮几乎要合上了。 Cas 握着他的手指，血液黏腻在其间，“我应该同意的。”一声哽咽从 Cas 的喉间泄出，他碧蓝色的双眼望向 Sam 的，Sam 凝视其间，Cas 的瞳孔中闪动着决意和了然，他的神情是如此专注，如此美丽，像是夜晚的星空。

“这不是你的错。“Sam 安慰道。

“我会弥补这一切。”Cas 一只手覆住了 Sam 的脸，他开始念起咒文，Sam 认出那是以诺语。

“Cas，你在做什么——”不顾 Dean 的呼喊，Cas 继续念着咒语， Sam 感到一个圆圈正在他们的周围形成，“Cas！”Dean 想夺过 Cas 手中握着的天使之刃，但他迟了一步。Cas 已经将那把匕首插进他自己的胸膛里了。

突然之间，Sam 感到身上那处致命伤正快速愈合，力量和血液都回到了他的身体里。

“Cas！你到底做了什么！”Dean 抓住 Cas 握住刀柄的手，那把天使之刃就这样掉落在了地上。上面沾满了红色的血液。

“Quid pro quo。意思是一物换一物。”Jeff 从椅子上下来。他的脸上带着一丝敬畏，Dean 举起了手中的天使之刃。Jeff 一步步向他们的方向走来。

“Castiel。”天使念着 Cas 的名字，Dean 绝望地看着在地上奄奄一息的 Cas，Cas 正在流血，Cas 正在死亡，而他却什么也做不了。

天使将手覆上 Cas 的胸口，一阵白色的光芒从他掌心和衣物接触的地方传出，待那光消失后，Cas 疑惑地眨了眨眼，看向其他两人的方向， Dean 的表情看起来像是既要拥抱他又像要猛击他，Sam 则是露出了一个松了一口气的笑容。

“Castiel。我会留意你的。”天使说，他起身，留下了三个面面相觑的人坐在地上。

“你究竟是谁？”Cas 望着他离开的方向，问。

“我的名字是 Gadreel。”说完这些，他就离开了。  
尾声

 

“所以，又是一名堕天使救了你？”Dean 开着车，漫不经心地说。

 

“Gadreel 他……是将蛇放进上帝的花园的人。是他让邪恶污染了上帝所创造的人类。”Cas 靠在后座上，一脸疲倦。他的风衣上沾着血迹，脸上的血迹倒是被擦干净了。

“或许这个 Gadreel 并没有《圣经》里描述得那么坏。”Sam 说。

“事到如今，我已经不知道谁是好的，谁是坏的了。”Cas 望向窗外，窗外掠过的是熟悉的风景，他们已经在驱车前往堪萨斯地堡的路上了。

“Cas，我需要和你谈谈关于你的问题。”Dean 说，他的手指不耐烦地在方向盘上敲打着，“你完成的那个仪式……不准再那么做了。”

“我只是为了救回 Sam。为了你们，我可以付出生命的代价。”Cas的语气十分坚定。

“说真的，别这么说了。”Sam 说，“一命换一命？这真的是桩糟糕的买卖。”

“你们不能没有彼此。“

“Cas——”Dean 一瞬间有想按住鼻梁的冲动，他清了清嗓子，说：“我们不能没有你。我们三个最好是在一起。Cas——就，以后做傻事之前，通知我们一声。”

“那么我可以留下？“Cas 问。

 

“你哪里也不许去。“Sam 和 Dean 异口同声地说。

 

END


End file.
